


Swan TMZ Article

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Swan Song - Fandom
Genre: Fake News Article, news article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: SWAN EMBARKS ON SUMMER REUNION TOUR AFTER 15 YEAR HIATUS





	Swan TMZ Article

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552433) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Posting this because I am a total sucker for EGT's [Swan Song](https://archiveofourown.org/series/990024) now, and I can't stop thinking about it. I have zero regrets.

Yep, you read that right. This is not a hoax: Swan is going on tour! 

The four members of the eccentric band made a show-stopping appearance on the Today Show earlier this week, and despite the fifteen-year break from their last performance, none of them missed a beat.

Anna Jin, now more famously known for her stellar documentary films, returned to the stage in full force (and with hair so pink she's impossible to miss), while her brother, David, powerfully opened their first song, _Kiss Me Last._

But what delighted fans the most was the return of _Mattrick._

In spite of a multitude of fan theories (and no small amount of internet stalking), nobody knows what ultimately drove lead singer Matt Usher and pianist Patrick Reed apart, bringing a bitter end to their captivating music and even more electrifying chemistry on-stage. 

Whatever happened, their performance this week showed us that they're back to normal, trading quips and fond glances in front of their adoring fans. 

Reed, who was classically trained before Usher convinced him to join Swan, displayed prodigious skill at the piano, but he still found time between the frenetic chords to tease his bandmate and even play a little Gershwin.

Usher completely charmed the audience, throwing out grins like the Cheshire Cat and showing off his smooth vocals. Despite his stint on "Who Can Sing the Best?" during Swan's long hiatus, he has seamlessly returned to his role as frontman and flirt.

The three-song set lasted just long enough to remind us all why we love Swan so much (and to give us a few precious Mattrick interactions). But if that wasn't enough to whet your whistle, you can purchase tickets for their summer reunion tour below!


End file.
